


feel the light

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time she’d spent the night with another human being in years. [mentions of Merlance and Lauriver.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most NSFW thing I've written in - years, at least. So... enjoy.

Laurel loved morning sex.

She had always enjoyed waking to kisses and gentle, exploring touches and the way her body reacted - slowly and then all at once. A morning orgasm always made her toes curl and her back arch, plus there was the way her breathing caught in her throat just before it happened, the languid, sated feeling she felt afterwards.

Oliver had never really been a fan, preferring to sleep in rather than indulge. Tommy was much like Oliver, keen on sleeping in, but there were mornings where he’d kissed her awake and brought her crashing back down all before seven a.m. There had been others, of course, but they were all one and dones, men Laurel met and slept with and sent home before the sweat had time to cool against her skin.

And then - there was Nyssa.

Laurel had never been with another woman before, not really. There was once in college where she’d exchanged a few drunken touches with a friend, but it wasn’t what she considered experience. She found women beautiful, of course, she had eyes in her head to see with - but something about Nyssa had made her brave and bold and want in a way that she hadn’t for almost two years.

Nyssa was fire in human form, setting flame to Laurel from head to toe with her dark eyes that seemed to see through her and her touch that burned like wildfire. Their first time - in the warehouse that Nyssa called home - had been a real eye opener for Laurel. The other woman had played her like well tuned instrument, every touch and word and glance going straight to her core until she couldn’t take anymore.

It was the first time she’d spent the night with another human being in years.

And then - there came the sunrise and Nyssa’s lips brushing against chest, mouth teasing her awake slowly. Warm, calloused fingers curled against her thigh, easing her legs apart, goosebumps spreading in their wake.

Laurel couldn’t remember ever feeling so high, fingers tangled in Nyssa’s hair and her body thrumming with pleasure as she rocked her hips against the other woman’s hand and  _oh_ \- her breathing hitched as she made to gasp, shoulders pressing into the pillows as she arched her back.

Her toes curled against the messy sheets as her body trembled, Nyssa’s mouth pressing warm to her collarbone.

She smiled up at Laurel, hand still caught between her thighs. “Good morning, Laurel.”

And yeah -  _good morning indeed._


End file.
